Harry Potter Year 7
by DanRupLvr89
Summary: Just another year
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter/Year 7

Note: I do not own these characters, they are all J.K. Rowlings!

Ch. 1

It was the day of July 31st, when Harry Potter turned 17 years old. He was still living in the Black family house. Harry hadn't visited or been visited by any of his friends all summer. The death of Albus Dumbledore still hurt them. But the night of July 31st things changed.

After Harry had finished up his lunch he heard a knock on the door. He knew it had to be someone he knew who knew how to get to the house. As he opened the door, he saw no one there. Harry looked down and saw a letter. He retrieved the letter and opened it, instantly knowing it was from Ron Weasley.

_Hiya Harry,_

_How's it been? Rough here. Sorry I haven't contacted you any earlier. Things have been busy. After Mum collected herself from last year, we've been doing a lot of work. We recently had to plan a wedding. Bill and Fleur are getting married real soon. I think he sent an invitation yesterday. Well I have to eat, Mum's yelling. Hope to see you over here soon. Happy Birthday!_

_Ron Weasley_

Harry grinned. He pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and wrote:

_Hey Ron,_

_It's been quiet and lonely here. I don't really like it here anymore because it brings memories of Sirius and Dumbledore. I tend to find myself only in here when I'm hungry and sleeping. I can't wait for Bill's wedding. I'm happy for him. I'll be over in a week or two, depends. Well I've ate, so I'm going to wonder outside. See you soon._

_Harry Potter_

Harry folded the letter, put into an envelope, sealed it and gave it to Hedwig. He watched her fly off through the window. When Hedwig was not insight, Harry got up and headed towards the door. When he opened the door he found an owl with two envelopes. Harry took the envelopes and went back inside. One envelope contained Bill's wedding invitation:

_We are inviting you to:_

_Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's Wedding_

_To be married on Saturday, August 10th_

_At the Weasley home_

Harry smiled and put it aside. He grabbed the second envelope:

_Hi Harry,_

_How are you?_

_I've been unable to contact you because I was in Australia. Beautiful! My parents thought I needed to go someplace special to clear my mind. I guess it helped. I'm still sad, but I need to know it was the past and I need to live the future._

_I'll see you at Bill's wedding, right? Write back!_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. Oh don't think I forgot! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! _

Returns his smile. Harry picks up his parchment and quill and writes:

_Hey Hermione,_

_I'm fine. It's quiet and lonely here._

_Australia sounds great. Maybe Ron, you, and me can take a trip together outside England next year. Sound like a plan?_

_I've been trying to live the future and it's hard. _

_Yes, I will be at Bill's wedding._

_Harry Potter_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter/Year 7

Note: I do not own these characters, they are all J.K. Rowlings!

Ch. 2

Harry was excited to be leaving his house for awhile. He had been counting down till when he leaves to go to the Weasley's, which is on August 7th. On August 6th Harry had packed his trunk for his last year to Hogwarts.

Early in the morning, Harry grabbed his belongings and went to the train station. He rode the train till it got as close as to the Weasley's as possible. There at the new station waited Arthur, Ron, and Ginny Weasley. At that moment of seeing them, he had forgotten everything that happened and gave the biggest smile.

"HARRY!" Ron and Ginny yelled. Harry ran towards them.

"Hey everyone!"

"How've you been pal?" Ron asked, patting him on the shoulder.

"Well great now, since I'm seeing you guys!"

"Well then, let's get you're things in the trunk of the car." Mr. Weasley and Ron grabbed his things and put it in the trunk, while Ginny put Hedwig in the back seat.

"Are you picking up Hermione too?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we are, she told us she coming in on the 7th and I told her you were too and that we were picking you up at 11 o'clock so I told her to come around then." Ron was saying while looking around for her.

They sat there for ten minutes waiting, watching, and wondering where Hermione was. "I think I see her," Ginny points to a girl, "It is! It's Hermione!" As Hermione walked closer you could see the big smile on her face. She hugged everyone.

"I can't believe it! It feels like it has been ages since last time we saw each other." Hermione said, looking at everyone.

"It has been ages. Well at least when I was staying at my house." Harry laughed. The others gave in some chuckles.

They put Hermione's things in the trunk as well and were going back to the Burrow in the car. The four teenagers talked about future events and summer times.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Harry and Hermione saw that the rest of the Weasley family was waiting for them. The family greeted them. Mrs. Weasley brought them to the table in the dinning room and gave them some lunch. "You two must be starving!"

"I am. I had a small breakfast because I was so excited to get here!" Hermione said while helping herself to the food. Harry stuffed his face.

"As usual, Harry you'll be in Ron's room and Hermione you'll be in Ginny's room." Mrs. Weasley said.

The two finished eating and went up stairs to Ron's room. "Food good?"

"Delicious like always!" Harry said as he was walking over to Hedwig's cage.

"It's so hard to believe it's our last year at Hogwarts. I don't want it to end." Hermione said sounding depressed.

"Yeah," the boys said in unison.

The three caught up with each other for about an hour and a half. They later played games.

After dinner Hermione went and read. Harry and Ron played Wizard's chess in Ron's room. Ginny having nothing to do, she watched the boys play chess.

Ginny still like Harry. But she knew she had to give Harry space because he cared for her and didn't want Voldemort going after her. She was hoping on day this would all end and they could start dating again.

Nothing has happened with Ron and Hermione since they let each other know how they feel. Both still bicker, but it's only because they care for each other.


End file.
